Only in a Dream
by Jieni Reiko
Summary: (Under Edit). Subtitled: Nightmare Therapy. Summary: Kagome's schoolfriends have a sleepover. Kagome and Yuka have nightmares of monsters, the girls defuse the scare with humor.
1. Another place

Disclaimer: Kagome, Yuka, Inuyasha and the Higurashi residence belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Written for fun, not profit.

A/N: I've done some changes with the story since I first published it. This reserves the first page installment. Page two and three are fully written.

The details of the dream will be given in time. The content will connect to a crossover scenario that I've been working on. It'll be posted as a separate story.

A brief outline.

* * *

Kagome dreams that she's in another place.

When she wakes up Inuyasha is in the room with her.

She was still frightened by it and he thought she'd been frightened by him being there so he quickly left.

Kagome hadn't meant for him to think that. From all the time they've spent together, camping out at night in the past, she's become accustomed to him and has always been comforted by him being near her when she sleeps.

She gets up out of bed and makes her way downstairs. At first she only thought of going outside to talk to him, but then she had the idea to go to the kitchen to make some ramen for him. Then take it out to him, as a gesture of apology.

They talk in general while he inhales the ramen. They both come back inside while she warms up another helping for him.

Inuyasha alerts to activity upstairs. Kagome tells him she can handle it and bids him goodnight. He returns to the Goshinboku tree outside.

* * *

A/N: I'll be updating this page soon. Please continue to pages 2 and 3, they're completed.


	2. Bump in the night

Yuka's POV

The house was quiet. The room was dark. I suddenly woke up. My heart was frantically beating, my breaths short and shallow. '_I'm sure glad I'm awake because that was a scary dream_.'

I get the sense that something isn't right. '_Oh, now I remember, I'm at Kagome's house_.' Eri, Ayumi and I are sharing sleeping quarters in Missus Achez's sewing room.

'_What was that? Could it be that someone else was possibly up. I certainly hope so because it'd be more scary if I'd heard the sounds and no one was up.. or if the sounds meant there was a burglar_.'

I got out of bed and crept quietly into the hallway.. it was dark so I couldn't see very well to navigate along the unfamiliar floorplan of the Higurashi house, so I had my arms out to feel my way along.

THUD!

I was flat on my back. '_Ow_.' Rubbing my head.. '_Smooth move Yuka_.' Sitting up I felt around for what I'd stepped on. It was a baseball bat.. Souta's bat that he'd neglected to put away. Whoever I'd heard earlier hadn't come to see what happened. I wonder why not, I thought I'd landed pretty loudly. Too bad Souta hadn't come. I could think of a way to use it on him right now. But all in the house were heavy sleepers. Except for me and the other one. Unless I'm not awake and this is another nightmare about being attacked by some crazed person while sleeping over at a friends house.

That's a helpful thought. Wait. Some noises coming from around the corner. Holding the bat in readiness I continued down the hall till I reached Kagome's room. At least I think it's her room. From under the door shone the light. I knocked softly. "Hello?.. Is everything okay in there?" '_What am I saying?.. what business is it of mine if someone else is up or not?_'

"What are you doing with that bat?" I jumped half out of my skin as I quickly turned around to see Kagome standing there. Her bed-hair was comical. I couldn't help but smile but tried not to laugh.

"What?!"

'_Gee, how could I put this?_', I lowered the bat and cleared my throat, "Uh, I think if you worked it right you could maybe start a new hairstyle craze."

She realized what I was saying and played nonchalant about it. "Oh please, this kind of thing happens anytime there's a decent breeze outdoors."

"Yeah, too bad I've got short hair and miss out on all that."

"You think so?"

I quickly reached to feel for any strange angles in my hair.

"Got'cha."

'_Okay fine_.' I deliberately roughly ran my fingers through my hair. Now it was on purpose. So there.

But Kagome had already walked back into her bedroom. I followed. She set her tray of midnight snacks she'd brought with her on the desk.

She looked at the wooden bat I still held, and raised her eyebrows. Sheepishly I shrugged my shoulders and set it down on the floor and folded my hands behind my back. Rolled my eyes and whistled alittle bit.

"So, why are you up?"

Good thing it wasn't because I had to tinkle, that would have been embarrassing to admit. "Oh just a stupid scary dream is all." I admitted as I stepped all the way in and quietly closed the door.

"There seems to be a two for two special going on tonight." Kagome replied as she got her own then gestured for me to help myself to the selection from the tray and sat down on the floor.

"Why don't we each tell our dream, then they won't be so scary." I suggested as I joined her.

Kagome nodded, "You go first".

I had just taken a mouthful so I started by humming it.

Kagome was marginally amused. She reached over and switched on some music to eat by.


	3. Nightmare therapy

A/N: Yuka mentions the movie character from Spaceballs, the dog-man "Barf".

* * *

Narrative POV

The empty food containers and eating utensils were set aside and the girls began their nightmare therapy.

Yuka started by saying, "Well, it was about a boy who looked to be our age. He wore clothing like the priest's garb we studied about on our history class recently on the Sengoku Jidai period."

"Must've been on many of those days when I haven't been there."

"Lucky you." Yuka replied, then continued, "The guy had scary fangs, claws."

With a yawn Kagome replied, "You shouldn't have watched that vampire movie the other night."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But actually the movie I watched was "Spaceballs."

Kagome snorted, "That's supposed to be scary?"

"Have you seen that scruffy looking fat guy with the doggie ears?"

They both suddenly had a laughing fit as they rolled around on the floor until Yuka finally was able to continue, "Anyway, in this dream I had found him standing against a big old tree. He had a wooden stake in his body."

"The fat doggie?"

"No," she scowled, "the cute one in my dream.. It was a big tree like the ones that most shrines have. So, the scene switched and I was fighting with a huge deadly praying mantis.. but then the guy with the stake in his heart came alive and chased me with that stake!"

The girls silently sat for a moment which had gone into a stare-down until Yuka broke it, "Well, aren't you going to ask a question?"

"Oh gee thanks." Kagome said in a bored tone, "So what was it that the vampire wanted?"

"Well, while the overgrown insect had been throwing me all over the place, a jewel heart had popped out of my body."

Kagome commented, "That's odd."

"And scary. Don't you think that it's scary?"

Kagome grinned. "Oh definitely, that heart shaped thing is really scary."

They both laughed, then settled down, "So what happened next?"

"I think vampires, and other monsters viciously attacking me is quite enough thank you." Yuka stated, shifting her position for listening. "What did you dream about?"

Kagome hesitated, "Well I guess yours is better than mine.." now that she had opportunity to tell her dream she was reluctant so she quickly made something up. .."It was just about some warriors battling against a bunch of scary flying demon-type creatures. They all turned toward me, and that's when I woke up."

Yuka stared at Kagome with disappointment, "That's it.. that's your scary nightmare?"

"Well I'm not one to make a big production out of it like some people I know of." Kagome replied as she moved to her bed scooted down into the covers. ".. I'm over being scared and just tired now so I need to get back to sleep."

Yuka got up from the floor too. "Yeah, the camping trip is tomorrow. I cant wait to walk along rustic trails, sleep in tents under the stars, eat outdoors tasting food cooked on a grill.. its gonna be so fun!"

"Yeah sure, lots of thrills. Now please get out so I can get some sleep will ya."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Wow, you aren't the outdoorsy person are you."

Kagome grumbled then said, "That's it!" and threw a plushy pillow at Yuka.

Pillow fight!

The two friends engaged in an epic royale death match.

Wop!

Wop!

Then from outside Kagome's window were heard a series of loud thumps and crashing sounds along with a half muffled yelp. Both hurried to look out the window.

"Is it burglars?" Yuka speculated, holding the baseball bat in a tight grip.

Kagome's eyes had gone wide for a moment then she winced, '_What the... How di- The words I'd said somehow activated the subjugation!_' Outloud she spoke in her best nonchalant voice, "Oh.. I think it's just a nosy dog." She moved away from the window and over to her bed to prepare to get in.

Yuka took the hint, "Well, if that's all it is then, goodnight."

"See you and the girls tomorrow." Yuka stepped out of Kagome's room, closed the door and made her way back through the dark hallway to the sewing room, bumping her knee on a chair along the way.

Kagome burrowed into the covers. '_I had no idea it'd happen, but I just know Inuyasha's gonna want to have a stern talk with me about that tomorrow_.' raising up a bit she punched her pillow, '_Not too stern though or he's going to get another sit_.' With that she closed her eyes.

* * *

From outside at the side of the house Inuyasha was sprawled amongst the garbage cans, growling toward Kagome's window. "Dammit!"


End file.
